Can I Drive?
by kaitouahiru
Summary: "Can I drive your Camaro?" "No," Derek/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

My first Teen Wolf story. Hope I did it justice!

* * *

><p>"Why can't I drive your car? I'm a good driver- look at my baby! She's in perfect condition!" Stiles whined.<p>

"Your car is a piece of crap," Derek said bluntly, not stopping his exercise routine. Stiles looked insulted. Derek rolled his eyes as he did another chin up. He had hoped his working out routine would have been enough to distract the teenager from the thought of driving his Camaro.

"She is not!" Stiles protested.

And the boy's ADD kicked in, Derek thought wryly as he finished his last chin up and dropped to the ground.

"Come on, Derek! _Scott's_ driven your Camaro!" Stiles said.

"_Scott_ has enhanced senses," Derek said.

"You like him better than me, don't you?" Stiles pouted.

"Well I don't know, whose ass is it I'm slamming into every night?" Derek asked dryly. Stiles blushed and looked away. Derek smirked as he started his sit ups, hoping that was enough to make the teenager change the topic. "Where does your dad think you are?"

"Sitting with a suspected murderer, of course," Stiles said and Derek shot him a glare. "Okay, he thinks I'm at Scott's."

"And Scott thinks you are where?"

"Sitting with a suspected murderer," Stiles said. Derek rolled his eyes. If he kept doing that, his eyes just might do that all the time, Derek thought darkly. But at least the boy had stopped-

"So can I drive your Camaro?"

"No!" Derek snapped.

"How about now?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles…" Derek growled.

"Come on!" Stiles said. "Please?"

"No. End of discussion," Derek said.

"But you know I'm a safe driver! Why won't you let me drive?" Stiles said. "I've driven with you in the car!"

"What part of '_end of discussion'_ don't you understand?" Derek growled.

"The end part," Stiles said before carrying on. "I drive better than Scott. Scott doesn't even _have_ a car-"

"What's going to make you _shut up_?" Derek demanded. Stiles opened his mouth with a grin. "_Not_ driving the Camaro." The grin disappeared.

"Derek!" Stiles whined.

"No," Derek said, walking into what had once been the kitchen.

"You don't even know what I was-"

"Yes I do,"

"Fine. What was I going to ask?" Stiles crossed his arms.

"You were going to ask if you could drive my Camaro," Derek said.

"So can I?"

"No!" Derek snapped. "Give me your phone."

"What? Why?" Stiles asked, handing the phone over anyways. Derek didn't bother answering him as he hit the speed dial.

"_Hello?"_

"Scott. Come pick him up," Derek growled.

"_Pick who up?" Scott asked._

"Scott? You're calling Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Who do you think?" Derek asked.

"_Stiles?"_ Scott sighed. _"Why is he over there?"_

"Okay, great, hi Scott!" Stiles said, trying to grab the phone from Derek who dodged easily. "Don't listen to him! Don't come and get me!"

"_Tell him he doesn't have to shout," _Scott said._ "Just let him drive the Camaro."_

"No,"

"_He's not going to shut up until you do," _Scott said.

"Not. An. Option," Derek growled, grabbing onto Stiles' waist and holding him to his hip and giving him a warning stare.

"_Alright. Hey, ask him how much Adderall he's had today," _Scott said.

"Why?" Derek grunted.

"_Just do it," _Scott huffed.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. Some. A lot. Why?" Stiles said.

"A lot," Derek translated over to Scott.

"_Sorry, you're on your own. Just let him drive the Camaro,"_ Scott said.

"Scott, don't hang up on me- Scott!" Derek snapped.

"Derek!" Stiles whined, trying to get Derek's attention.

"What?"

"Can I-"

"No!"

"I can't have a kiss?" Stiles pouted. Derek rolled his eyes and pressed his lips gently to Stiles. He was about to pull away and keep the kiss short and sweet but Stiles put a hand on the back of Derek's neck, kissing him longer and harder. Derek pulled Stiles closer to him, engaged in the kiss.

"Derek?" Stiles asked when they pulled apart.

"Yeah?"

"Can I drive the Camaro?"

"Maybe," Derek acquiesced and Stiles grinned, bringing him down for another kiss.

"How about now?"

"No,"

"What? Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of you asked for a longer story, and with 24 reviews, how could I say no? Thanks everyone who reviewed!

You're all very lucky I watched the Winter Formal episode and got the idea. This doesn't really follow the canon story line. I'm putting Derek's age around 21-22, since I can't actually find an age for him and that seems about how old he would be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p>"Stop pouting about the Camaro and watch the movie," Derek ordered.<p>

Stiles was planning. There was simply no other word for it, despite Derek called it pouting. Stiles did not pout. He complained and he bitched but he did not _pout_. No, unbeknownst to one stupid werewolf named Derek Hale, Stiles was plotting.

Stiles was plotting because he _really_ wanted to drive that Camaro.

"Come on!" Stiles whined. "Not even for five minutes?"

"Not even for thirty seconds," Derek shot down. "Just watch the movie."

"But-"

"If people start throwing popcorn at you, I'll let them," Derek warned. Stiles huffed and crossed his arms. Derek rolled his eyes and after a minute, put his arm around Stiles' shoulders. Stiles looked surprised and then happy before cuddling closer to Derek.

"Aren't you a big softie werewolf?" Stiles cooed. Derek glared at Stiles. "Okay, shutting up now." Derek let out a breath of relief and turned back to the movie.

"Derek-"

"Shut up," Derek snapped.

"But-"

"Stiles,"

"Okay, fine, don't realize you have ketchup on the corner of your mouth," Stiles grumbled. "See if I care." Derek grabbed a napkin and wipes off his mouth, finding the smallest bit of evidence of ketchup. Derek shifted a little bit and Stiles settled into him more. When he glanced back at the movie screen, the credits were showing. Derek let out a huff and got up but Stiles held his arm and pulled him back down.

"What?" Derek frowned. "The movie's over." Stiles hated watching credits.

"This movie was about the prom, you know," Stiles said, stubbornly looking at Derek.

"Really? I couldn't tell with you interrupting every ten seconds," Derek grunted but Stiles continued on.

"And it is prom season, you know, how all the guys and girls get dressed up in tuxedoes and dresses- well, the guys get dressed up in tuxes because if the girls did, that might be weird but okay. If guys dressed in dresses, that'd be really weird because guys have hairy legs and-"

"Stiles," Derek snapped. "Get to the point."

"Point? What point? What makes you think I have a-"

"Stiles,"

"Will you go to the Winter Formal with me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Derek asked.

"Uh, no?" Stiles said, looking confused.

"_You_ want to go to prom with _me_?" Derek asked, and not in and incredulous, "oh my god, he asked me to the Winter Formal- this is the best day of my life!" type of the way. It was more of a "Are you pulling my leg? This isn't funny. I'm Derek freaking Hale and I don't _do_ dances. It'll ruin my rep," type of way in that Derek fashion of his.

"Well, yeah, I mean, we're… dating and all," Stiles said. "If you don't want to go… I don't know, we can just stay home or something." Before Derek could open his mouth, Stiles got up and walked ahead of him, leaving Derek to wonder if he'd done something wrong when he found a silent Stiles in the passenger seat of his Camaro.

"Aren't you supposed to go with someone actually in high school as opposed to someone five, six years your senior?" Derek grunted when he got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

"Aren't I supposed to be dating someone my age?" Stiles snapped.

"Do you want to date someone your own age?" Derek asked after a pause.

"What? No- that's not what I meant!" Stiles said hastily. "I just want to go to the dance with you!" Derek was quiet for a moment.

"How much does this mean to you?"

"I'll let you do me doggie style," Stiles said. "_All. Night. Long_."

"…Fine," Derek said and Stiles grinned, kissing Derek loudly on the cheek, which made the werewolf roll his eyes.

"Hey, Derek?"

"What?"

"The Winter Formal is a _really_ special night…"

"I already agreed to go to the stupid thing. What else do you want?" Derek frowned.

"Since I asked you, you _are_ my date…" Stiles hinted.

"Congratulations Stiles, you can do basic math," Derek said.

"Well the person who asks usually drives…"

"You are _not_ driving the Camaro," Derek said firmly.

"But it's the Winter Formal!" Stiles whined. "Come on! You said maybe the other day!"

"And then I said no," Derek said. "And what's your dad going to say when a once suspected murderer at least five years your senior shows up at your door claiming to be your prom date?"

"That you're a pedophile dating his underage son and a suspected murderer and- you know what, maybe I should pick you up,"

"You think?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone who reviewed (For the French translation and in English!) And thanks again Phoenix8351 for translating Can I Drive? into French!

I'm not sure if this chapter is more fluff or more humor, but hopefully it has a enough of both.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p>The Winter Formal had gone spectacularly. The Winter Formal had been a night Stiles and Derek would never <em>ever <em>forget. The formal had been a night to remember, a fairy tale. They had done everything traditionally and it was perfect. The photo was going to be a photo that was hung proudly on the refrigerator for years to come. The winter formal was going to be a night they would tell their adopted children about and-

Okay, if you couldn't tell all of that was sarcasm, go back and read the aforementioned paragraph in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Pretty much everything that could have possibly gone wrong for the Winter Formal had gone wrong, Stiles thought wryly, glancing at Derek who was still nursing his black eye with an icepack (although Stiles was pretty sure he was just milking it and that the black eye had healed awhile ago). How was he supposed to know that his dad was going to be one of the chaperones? At least he hadn't gotten a chance to see them dancing…

Mostly due to the fact that they hadn't gotten the chance.

* * *

><p><em>Stiles drove his Jeep to pick up Derek. He was nervous- why, he didn't know. He had the corsage- he did have the corsage-er, boutonniere right? Stiles looked around frantically for the flower before finding it resting on the passenger seat. He sighed in relief.<em>

_He had his boutonniere, he had his date- wait. His date- why wasn't his date there? Oh god, he had forgotten to pick his date up- how had he forgotten to get his date, that was like the most important thing- wait a minute…_

_He was picking him up… Stiles breathed another sigh of relief._

_This dance stuff was really nerve racking…_

…_Did Derek even know that he was supposed to wear formal clothes?_

_Did Derek even own formal clothes?_

_But the thought of Derek showing up in a leather jacket at his dance was pretty hot._

_Stiles parked his Jeep, nervously fidgeting and looking in the mirror to make sure he looked good. He started to get out of the car when he noticed the boutonniere. He grabbed it hastily and got out. Derek was leaning against the door frame, looking amused and yet unimpressed as Stiles made his way over to him, tripping in the process. Derek rolled his eyes._

"_You- you own nice clothes," Stiles blurted out. Derek raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I meant to say- I mean-"_

_Derek was wearing all black- black pants, black dress shirt, black suit jacket, no tie, top two buttons undone- and really, Stiles wouldn't have had it any other way._

"_Stiles. Shut up and take your stupid flower," Derek said, thrusting the box into Stiles' hands._

"_You got me a boutonniere?" Stiles asked, handing Derek his. _

"_I did go to high school at one point," Derek reminded him dryly. "Give me that before you hurt yourself." He took the flower from Stiles and pinned it on. _

"_Let me do yours- oh, okay, you got it…" Stiles trailed off._

"_What are you nervous about?" Derek raised an eyebrow._

"_Me? Nervous? Nothing. I'm not nervous-" Stiles rattled on._

"_Stiles. I can hear your heart," Derek reminded him. _

"_I… I just…" Stiles said. Derek looked upwards at the sky and Stiles looked down and away. If he'd known that wearing formal clothes would have made Stiles speechless, he'd have started wearing them a long time ago. He touched Stiles' cheek gently. The teenager looked up at him and Derek pressed a kiss to his lips._

"_I don't know what you're worrying about but stop worrying about it. It's probably stupid," Derek said bluntly. _

"_I'm not-!" _

"_I never said you were. I said what you were thinking was stupid," Derek said, whacking Stiles on the back of the head. "Now come on and tell me what to do with this stupid camera."_

"_Camera?" Stiles started._

"_Yes, Stiles. Camera," Derek said simply. "Press button and take picture."_

"_Sure you're a werewolf and not vampire in disguise? You know this will prove whether you're a vampire right?" Stiles asked. "Or is it going to turn out like your prison ID picture?"_

"_The second one," Derek confirmed._

"_Oh," Stiles said, a little disappointed but then brightened. "Well then I'll look good enough for the both of us!" Derek snorted but he was smiling as Stiles held up the camera and took a picture of them. The flash went off and Stiles groaned in pain, holding his eyes. "I'm blind! I've gone blind! Derek, I can't see you-"_

"_Come on, or I'm leaving without you," Derek said shortly, walking to his Camaro. "And no, you can't drive."_

"_I didn't even get to ask this time!"_

* * *

><p>Well, the photo hadn't turned out all that well, Stiles thought dryly, sorting through all the ones that he'd taken with the Kodak camera (and seriously, who used Kodak anymore? Obviously a werewolf stuck a few years in the past. Derek was blurry in all the pictures. The pictures of everyone else (even Jackson when he had accidentally managed to get in one) turned out great.<p>

It was just the picture of Stiles' boyfriend that had turned out crappy, even the ones that they paid over fifty dollars for (standing back to back because Stiles thought it looked awesome! Plus there was no way he was standing like the girl in the picture just because he was shorter).

At least Stiles looked good.

* * *

><p>"<em>You realized we wasted over fifty dollars for pictures that will barely turn out right?" Derek asked dryly.<em>

"_Hush, it's the thought that counts," Stiles grinned up at Derek. "Oh, hey there's Scott- oh hello there-" he said when Scott latched onto him. "Scott, hey! This totally isn't weird you know, because you're straight and I'm gay for a werewolf who's right here-"_

"_Lydia's in the bathroom and she's crying and Allison is upset with me and I don't know what to do and there's something about a ripped dress and Allison doesn't know how to sew-" Scott rambled. Stiles groaned and grinned apologetically at Derek._

"_I'll be right back," he said. Scott let go of Stiles, thanking him profusely, not really noticing Derek's glare for latching onto his boyfriend like that. _

_Stiles made his way out of the cafeteria, groaning when he realized that he would probably be heading to the girl's bathroom. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, he ducked into the girl's bathroom, not noticing Danny and Jackson giving him weird looks as he did._

"_I knew he was a fruit," Jackson grumbled. Danny snorted and rolled his eyes._

"_Stiles, this is the girl's bathroom!" one of his classmates said as she walked out by him._

"_Yeah, I guess I'm not the only one who forgot to read the signs- like the wash your hands one!" Stiles fired back. The girl flushed and Stiles didn't bother to check if she had washed her hands or not. Sighing, he made his way over to the stall where the sobs were coming from._

"_Lydia? Allison?" he asked, knocking on the door. "It's Stiles, your knight in shining armor- whoa!" the door swung open and Allison pulled Stiles in. Stiles began sweating immediately, seeing Lydia crying her eyes out. Gay (for a werewolf) or not, Stiles was still a guy and he hated when girls cried. It just made him so nervous- especially Lydia._

"_What's wrong?" Stiles asked._

"_My dress ripped!" Lydia glared at him. "How can Jackson see me like this? My mascara is smeared, my dress is ruined and Allison doesn't know how to sew and neither do I, these heels are cheap-!"_

"_Okay, okay. One thing at a time," Stiles said. "First off, does anyone have a sewing kit?" Allison provided a small pocket sized sewing kit. Stiles sighed in relief and surveyed the damage to the dress, wincing at the attempts from when the girls had obviously tried to repair the dress themselves. The stitches were large and uneven and Stiles could swear they had somehow managed to flip the bottom of the dress upwards and sew it onto the higher part of Lydia's thigh._

"_Second," Stiles said as he threaded the needle, thinking that Scott really should have known how to sew a dress if he could sew up wounded animals, "Lydia, you're a genius with makeup and even if you just decide to wipe the damned stuff off, you'll look just as great if not better as you do with all this face paint. Third, heels are impractical anyways. Just wear flats next time. I never understood why women wear heels. I mean, they make your legs look great and all but-"_

"_Stiles, you're rambling," Lydia said but she was smiling. Stiles waited for his heart to skip a beat but it never came._

* * *

><p>"What're you thinking about?" Derek asked grumpily, drawing Stiles out of his musings. His heart skipped a beat.<p>

"The Winter Formal," Stiles said, grinning when Derek stormed off in a huff. Stiles chuckled, spreading out on the couch.

* * *

><p>"<em>Catastrophe averted!" Stiles grinned, with Lydia and Allison on either arm. Lydia sniffed, trying to look distant from everything. He passed Lydia off to Jackson and Allison off to Scott. "Where's Derek?"<em>

"_He said something about getting punch," Jackson said. "Hasn't been back since."_

"_He's hiding out near the end of the bleachers," Scott whispered to him._

"_Thanks buddy," Stiles said, making his way over to Derek. He saw Danny beginning to approach Derek and sped up, about to grab the werewolf's arm but before he could reach him, he slipped. Derek moved to catch him, grabbing onto the bleachers to hold them up. Stiles was just a few inches above the ground, Derek's arm securely wrapped around his waist, Stiles holding onto Derek's forearms with both hands._

"_Hale!" the familiar voice of Stiles' father shouted. Both looked up and Stiles gulped and his hands tightened on Derek's forearms, begging him not to do anything. Sheriff Stilinski pulled Derek upright and grabbed his son by the collar, pushing him away from them in one quick motion and in one quick blur, punched Derek in the face. Danny caught Stiles, his arms under Stiles' but Stiles didn't register who had caught him. _

"_Dad, what're you doing?" Stiles shouted. The auditorium grew silent when they caught wind of what was going on. Derek was holding his hand over his eyes, probably pretending to actually have been hurt._

"_What am I doing? What is he doing here?" the sheriff demanded._

"_He's my date!" Stiles said. "What're you doing here?"_

"_I'm chaperoning!" _

"_Stiles, isn't that your cousin Miguel?" Danny asked, and in the silent auditorium, the words echoed loudly._

* * *

><p>Yep, the Formal had gone spectacularly. Stiles had gotten sent home by his dad (who couldn't leave the dance since he was chaperoning) and Derek had made a quick getaway in his Camaro the second the attention was off of him and it looked like Stiles wasn't in any mortal danger from his father.<p>

Derek looked up as Stiles groaned and hid his face into a pillow, raising an eyebrow but not questioning any further. He walked around the corner, picking up the Stilinski's house phone and began dialing a number he had memorized by heart.

Or memorized in order to keep his sanity during certain times of Stiles' insanity.

"Don't call Scott!" Stiles shouted. "Today's his and Allison's something month anniversary or something!" Derek cursed, glancing over his shoulder and realizing that Stiles had a view of him through the mirror in the Stilinski living room. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Your room," Derek snapped. Stiles grinned and chased after the werewolf, who had used his speed to beat Stiles to his room, although he would have won anyways. Derek pinned Stiles against the door, kissing down his neck and biting here and there. Stiles groaned, closing his eyes. They may not have had a traditional dance with fairy tales and perfect pictures but-

"Stiles! I'm home early! You want to catch that movie you were talking about? With the zombies or whatever and get dinner out tonight?" Sheriff Stilinski called. Panicked, Stiles pushed Derek off of him, grabbing onto his wrists. He didn't seem to hear any of Derek's protests as he shoved him into his closet and closed the doors shut on him. "Stiles? Did you hear me earlier?"

"Yeah, movie, takeout. Sounds great," Stiles grinned nervously, blocking the closed closet doors. The sheriff gave his son a weird look and nodded. Stiles grabbed a jacket off the chair and glanced nervously back at the closet doors that contained a fuming werewolf as he followed his dad.

Derek could have just used the window.

"Look, Stiles, I'm sorry about punching…," the sheriff said tightly once they were in the car.

"Derek, my date," Stiles said easily. His dad's hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Yeah. Him," he said. "Why are you going to your school dance with a fugitive-"

"Ex-fugitive,"

"-anyways?" the sheriff continued.

"So he'd let me drive his Camaro," Stiles said absentmindedly and then the sentence registered in his brain. "I did not mean that how it sounds! No, dad, really- why are you turning the car around?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Thanks everyone who reviewed in French and English!

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, Stiles, I can't understand a word you're saying! How much adderall did you take?" Scott asked into the phone when he heard the jumbled mess that tumbled out of Stiles's mouth.<p>

"None. Butyouseethat'stheing-"

"Stiles. Pause between words," Scott said.

"Derek! Derek is my problem!" Stiles said.

"Oh. Did you finally figure out he's tearing your shirts on purpose and not because it's the full moon so you'll have to wear his?" Scott asked. There was a pause.

"_What_?" Stiles demanded.

"Uh, nothing," Scott tried to correct hastily.

"You know what, no, never mind, I'll deal with that later. You need to come over here and do something werewolf-y and make my dad hate Derek again-"

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"They like each other, Scott! And do you know what that means for me? Parent and boyfriend in _cahoots_," Stiles said. "This means plotting and the sharing of baby pictures-"

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" Scott asked.

"Over- no I'm not overreacting! Dad invited Derek to Friday night dinner, Scott!"

"Whoa," Scott said. "He, uh, might just want to interrogate him?"

"He never invited Lydia to Friday night dinner," Stiles said.

"You weren't dating Lydia," Scott reminded him.

"_Anyways_," Stiles said loudly. "He invited Derek over civilly, after what happened at the dance. Derek was over and we were playing video games. And with no glaring, no hard parent handshake, no pretend smile- it was a real one- with no malice- he just said, 'Derek, would you like to come over for dinner on Friday night?' and Derek, being the sweet bastard he is said, 'Sure Mr. Stilinski, I'd love to.'"

"Derek said, 'love'?" Scott asked doubtfully.

"Well, no, he said, 'that'd be great,'- but that's not the point, Scott! They're getting cozy!" Stiles said. "He even used his 'impress the dad' voice! I didn't even know he had an 'impress the dad' voice! I knew he had a flirty voice because of that time he flirted with that officer but-"

"Isn't it a good thing he's trying to impress your dad?" Scott asked.

"Not when he'll have access to my baby pictures!" Stiles shouted.

"You do have some embarrassing baby pictures," Scott mumbled under his breath. "He's a werewolf. He could sneak into your house and find them anyways and you'd never know until he started laughing at something that was in one of the pictures."

"Well, you know what, Scott? You're in them too!" Stiles said.

"I'll sneak into your house and burn them later," Scott promised.

"Wait, no, don't do that. Mom wrote on most of them," Stiles groaned.

"Well then we'll bury it in the backyard," Scott said.

"You don't think he'll be able to smell it?" Stiles asked.

"We'll put wolfsbane around it," Scott said. "So what happened to your dad wanting to kill Derek? You know, since he's like, five years older than us and you're not eighteen."

"I _don't_ know," Stiles said. "He promised me that he wouldn't be polishing his gun when Derek got here and he'd make sure it was hidden out of sight, not that really matters, since Derek would probably be able to smell the gun powder in it-"

"Wow. He really does like him," Scott said.

"I know! It's awful! And Derek's encouraging it, asking him how his job is, what's new on football- did you know Derek followed football? Because I sure didn't-" Stiles rambled.

"Yeah, we play tackle football all the time," Scott said.

"Well why can't I play?" Stiles pouted.

"Uh…"

"Right, big, strong, scary werewolves that could rip my throat out with your teeth… or your claws," Stiles shuddered. "But my dad talks back! It's weird! And he let Derek take me on a date without saying anything. Not even a disapproving look!"

"Do you think he's just trying to make up for publically embarrassing you at a school we're you're already kind of an outcast?" Scott asked.

"No, he mumbled some awkward apology and we went and got fast food and saw a movie," Stiles said dismissively. "Then he apologized again after he calmed down from turning on the siren and spinning around to speed off in the direction of Derek's house and then turned back around so we could go see the movie. My dad is up to something, Scott. And if it's not my dad, then it's Derek."

"What are they planning, Stiles?" Scott sighed.

"He's gonna tell Derek not to let me drive his Camaro!"


End file.
